


Loki lets you dominate him (just this once?)

by waywardsinner



Series: Submissive Loki [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Loki, Dominant Reader, Gags, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Handcuffs, Kinks, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Other, Post Ragnarok, Reader Input, Smut, Teasing, explicit - Freeform, genderneutral reader, nonbinary reader, oneshot???, post ragnarok loki, reader doesnt have any pronouns currently, soft domination, submissive loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardsinner/pseuds/waywardsinner
Summary: UPDATE 12/09/2019: I've decided to post the second "chapter" to this separately, as it can be read as a separate fic! So don't worry the second chapter still exists!!--After somehow being able to talk a certain asgardian god into letting you dominate him, the two of you share a lovely evening together, involving gags and ample amounts of teasing--The reader doesn't really have any specific pronouns, which means people of any gender should be able to read this!I don't really have a clue as to exactly when or in what timeline this happens, but I've decided it's at least post ragnarok, because I absolutely adore ragnarok Loki.Also! This is like the first fic I've ever written!!! It's pretty exciting!





	Loki lets you dominate him (just this once?)

How you had been able to convince him, you don’t know. He wasn’t usually that comfortable with being in a vulnerable position. Knowing some of what happened to him, you don’t blame him. He always seemed so composed and in control, even now. You know he was probably at least a little scared, surrendering control to you like this. But you could also tell he was eager, very eager in fact.  
  
He was lying underneath you, on top of the dark green satin sheets of his bed. His hands were bound above his head, he had actually allowed you to use asgardian handcuffs. Which meant there really was no way for him to escape, which in a way made your heart swell. He truly trusted you, knowing that filled you with happiness and warmth. It was almost an honour.

  
Around his mouth was a simple black gag, nothing too intricate. But anything he wore somehow seemed.. elevated. More beautiful. Perhaps it’s because he’s a god. You had argued if you would allow him to speak, he _ would _ talk you into letting him dominate you instead. It was actually he himself that suggested wearing a gag then, to easily remedy that little problem. You of course, were more than enthusiastic to try it out.  
  
He was completely naked, cock already hard from excitement, and from you stroking it lazily. He was watching you intently, his gaze never faltering. You could tell he was curious as to what you would do. You just gave him a reassuring grin as you reached for the bottle of lube. Despite of the gag, you knew he was returning your grin as well. You coated your fingers and rubbed them together, so that they wouldn’t feel as cold. Once you felt the lube was sufficiently warmed up, you pressed your fingers against his entrance. stroking and teasing him there, earning you a pleased little hum from him. Once you were sure he was relaxed enough, you inserted a single finger, but quickly added another one. Moving them slowly and gently at first. 

  
You could see his chest rising and falling more rapidly now. Eventually he got impatient, already craving more. So you picked up the pace, pushing your fingers in a little deeper as well. Curling them ever so slightly to brush against his prostate, which made him throw his head back and grunt. You removed your hand, which made him whine needily, already missing your touch. But once he realized what you were about to do he fell quiet, instead spreading his legs a little more for you. While he did you grabbed the bottle of lube again, applying some to your other hand. Then as you wrapped it around his cock, you slid your fingers back in as well.  
  
He whimpered at the sensations, which only excited you more. The noises you were able to draw from him. That you were able to make a _god _feel this way.. Well, let’s say it definitely did wonders for your self confidence. Not to mention the heat that rushed to your groin at every little noise he made. You couldn’t wait for him to take you after all of this, but for now you were in control.  
You loved seeing him like this, writhing underneath you and breathing hard, desperate for your touch. His skin flushed and covered in a thin layer of sweat. How dishevelled you were able to make him look. Only you got to see him like this, and it truly was godly, divine. No statue or painting could ever do him justice. That was for sure.

You wondered if you could make him beg for you, had he not been wearing the gag, and made a mental note to maybe try that later. Though this alone already was a pretty big deal for him, you knew. So you definitely wouldn’t push it too much, of course _ asking _ doesn’t hurt.  
For now you moved your hand around him, squeezing just a little, while your fingers worked inside of him at a steady pace. Sometimes you’d suddenly move them faster, making him moan out, then you’d slow down again. Which made him groan almost impatiently, but you enjoyed it. You enjoyed him wanting you and trying to move his body to push himself more into your touch.

  
After a while of teasing him like this, you knew he was growing close. He threw you a pleading look. and you were reminded of your earlier idea. You smiled mischievously, asking sweetly, “Do you want to cum?” He nodded in response, his eyes never leaving yours. You continued, deliberately drawing out each word. “Will you.. beg?” 

  
For a moment you thought he’d shake his head no, he had almost looked a little insulted when you asked. But when you started pulling your hands away, denying him any kind of contact or stimulation, he changed his mind fairly quickly. And eventually nodded. So you made quick work of removing the gag, then simply tossed it aside. After you did, you let yourself lean in, placing soft kisses alongside his mouth and jaw. You heard a noise and felt the bed shake slightly, apparently those small kisses were enough to make him want to touch you. The god had tugged at the cuffs, trying to reach for you. Before he could say anything to convince you to uncuff him, which you _ knew _ he would be able to do, you tutted. “Ah ah ah, not just yet. You’ve been very good for me so far.” You smirked a little, you very well knew he liked being praised and complimented. So doing just that would keep him satisfied enough to not suddenly start talking you into letting _ him _ dominate you instead. You didn’t often have the opportunity to be in control of him so you definitely weren't going to let it go to waste. Besides, there’s always more fun to be had after this.  
  
When he you were content and convinced he’d behave, you bent down. Kissing him softly, rewarding him for his obedience. He happily received your kisses, enjoying the feel of your lips against his own. Sighing a little when you pulled away. He was watching you with a curious look on his face, knowing that you planned on making him beg. He was no doubt imagining how you were going to do that. You were actually surprised at how quiet he was being, you knew him to be quite talkative. But you figured he was still giving you room to do as you please. Aside from that it wasn’t like you had given him permission to speak.  
  
You decided you wouldn’t continue just yet, instead placing kisses all over his body. Starting at his neck, which made him breathe out hard. Then down his chest, occasionally sucking and biting a little. You lingered at his nipples, taking them into your mouth and teasing them. Eventually you moved down to his abdomen. You were so close to where he wanted you now, but you wouldn’t give in just yet. Softly you murmured to him, whispering praise to him in between each kiss. “You’re being so obedient for me, aren’t you? You’re so good Loki. So beautiful like this. So worthy of love and worship, and oh _ gods _ the noises you make. You sound so lovely. You are so wonderful.”  
  
His gaze softened and he met your gaze with a wanton look in his eyes. You saw him wetting his lips, almost nervously, before he quietly asked, “Please?” You smiled, knowing he had had to swallow some pride for that alone. So you placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and promised him, “Soon, baby. You’re doing good.” You gently stroked the side of his face with your thumb. He leaned into the touch, closing his eyes for a moment and letting out a pleased sigh. When he opened his eyes again he was looking at you expectantly.  
  
So you pulled back your hand and reapplied some lube, then easily slid your digits back inside of him. You only used your other hand to rub the head of his dick, teasing him mercilessly. You did intend on making him beg after all. You could hear him curse under his breath, trying to lift his hips into your touch. You smirked widely, “Loki, if you want more.. All you have to do.. is ask.” 

  
For a moment he had the exact same expression on his face he would have when he was about to say something incredibly clever. Before he could though, you bent your digits inside of him, brushing against that sweet spot, making him moan and involuntarily buck his hips.  
“Love, please. I need you.” You feigned innocence, trying not to smirk too much as you asked, “Need me to what, Loki?” His eyes seemed to burn, he would’ve looked threatening were it not that he was tied up and at your mercy. Nevertheless, he spoke anyway. “I need you to make me _ come _, darling.” You nearly purred, “Well of course. You will. In due time.” He looked a little betrayed, but in the most adorable way. He had really thought you would have just let him cum like that, no. You were gonna draw this out.

  
You kept working your hands, and when he was close, squeezed down on his cock. Not allowing him to release just yet. He looked very displeased at that, and you reminded yourself that he was a god and getting his wrath over you would not end desirable for you, at all.  
  
So you quickly shushed him and bent down, taking the tip of him into your mouth and pressing your tongue against it. You sucked gently while you kept moving your fingers inside of him, a fast relentless pace now. Continuously brushing against his prostate, stimulating it. Apparently that was enough for the god to forgive you, cause you never did feel his wrath. Though you were sure once he was in control again he’d pay you back. Probably by teasing you twice as bad as you had teased him.

  
You pulled back for a moment, but only to kiss his thighs. At that he groaned and tugged at his handcuffs once more. “Please, love. Just let me come.” You continued placing kisses to his thighs, as if you hadn’t heard him at all. Your digits now moving inside of him at a slow pace, too slow for his liking. He whimpered, “Please.” But you still didn’t give in, instead nibbling at his skin, the pace of your fingers still infuriatingly slow. You would’ve grinned, were it not that you were too busy gently biting and kissing his skin. Without a warning you increased your speed again though. Making him almost cry out. “Oh for heaven’s sake _ please _ ! Please let me come!” He sounded properly desperate now.  
  
You swear he nearly looked like he was about to cry, even like that he looked beautiful. You moved your hand back to where it was, wrapping it around his dick and taking the tip into your mouth again. You increased the pace of both your hands, but kept it steady. He hissed out a very pleased, “Yesssss..” and threw his head back once more. You teased the head of his cock with your tongue, pressing it against his slit. He whined at the sensation, his dick twitching eagerly. You twisted your hand around him a little, earning you yet another whine. And pressed your fingers in deeper, curling them to stimulate the sensitive spot inside of him. That, alongside with your eager sucking of the tip of his cock, had been enough. You caught some of his cum into your mouth, it tasted a little bitter, but it definitely wasn’t terrible. You pulled away, so you’d be able to see him better. Which was well worth it, he looked gorgeous. His brows were knitted together, lips parted and forming a small ‘O’, his skin flushed and his chest moving rapidly. His hips stuttered a little and then his jaws clenched. You didn’t stop moving either of your hands until his orgasm ended, and quite frankly you didn’t often see him cum this much. Afterwards he panted, spent for now. Though you knew him to have a lot of stamina, but pushed that thought back into your mind.

  
You quickly removed the handcuffs and pulled him a little closer to you. He nuzzled into your touch, he always was a bit softer during his afterglow. Gently grabbing his wrists, you rubbed them a little and placed kisses to both of them. You very well knew he was a god, but you were always worried about hurting him anyway. 

  
He grinned at you, happy to feel sated. You grinned right back before moving closer to pepper kisses all over his face. You climbed off of him, but only after whispering, “I’ll be right back.”  
  
A moment later you returned from the bathroom with a warm damp towel. You were met with the sight of him, stretched and relaxed on his bed. A pleased look on his face, you realized his eyes were on you. “Gods, you look hot like that you know?”  
He chuckled in response and let you clean him, having cum dry on top of you wasn’t exactly pleasant, nor did it make for good cuddling. Once you were done you deposited the towel into the washing bin and crawled back into bed with him.

He pulled you closer and rested his head on top of your chest. You ran your fingers through his hair, it was softer than you expected. He hummed softly at the feeling of it, closing his eyes. You lay like that for a while, until suddenly he spoke up. “I never tire of hearing this”, you gave him a bit of a puzzled look, then he clarified. “Your heartbeat.” You blushed at the sudden gentle confession. “You know you’re being very sappy right now, right?”  
A glimmer of mischief shone in his eyes as he sat up and let you pull him closer to yourself. “Oh I _ know _ , pet. I know.” You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him even closer so that you could kiss him. Pushing your tongue past your lips, then feeling his against your own. You broke away to catch your breath, laughing softly. “I take it you’re ready for round two then?”  
He grinned wickedly, “Oh yes, quite.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so!! Thank you so much for reading this!!  
I've actually been encouraged to write a fic by some lovely people over on discord (you know who you are!! Thank you so much<3)  
They also kind of convinced me to actually POST it here so!
> 
> Also please forgive me for any typo's mistakes etc!! I originally wrote this in the middle of the night at 3-4am, but it's been rewritten and edited a bit!  
I've a tumblr now: https://waywardsinner-ao3.tumblr.com/


End file.
